You were never mine to love
by sofia313
Summary: She was his brother's property, but that didn't stop him from wanting her. Unfortunately there's always a price for stolen moments of happiness, especially if you steal them from Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story that takes place after season 3.**

* * *

New York, present day

A moment of peace. That was all Elijah wanted. He needed to mourn for his mother and Finn, even though he would never admit it to anyone. He had even mourned for Niklaus, before he had heard that his brother was still alive. Getting his family back certainly hadn't been what he had expected. Thankfully there weren't many people at the hotel bar, only few couples having a dinner and a group of businessmen. Elijah was sitting at the counter having his first and probably only drink. He wanted to get to his suite and take a shower, not to mention he wasn't feeling very social this evening. He was just about to stand up and leave when something made him froze. That scent… He didn't move when someone sat on the barstool next to him, tapping her yellow painted nails on the counter.

"Hello, Elijah."

Her voice sent shivers up his spine; it took a moment before he managed to turn to look at her. Dear Lord, she hadn't changed at all, her hair was still long and sandy blonde, just how he remembered. Her eyes were big and green, deep like ponds. She was wearing a floral print skirt and a coral tank top, although the autumn was already far.

"Helene," he murmured.

She smiled and turned to look at the bartender.

"A glass of wine, please," she said.

The bartender, who was a bored looking middle-aged man, glanced at her and frowned.

"Sure, as soon as I see some ID."

She continued smiling and took something from her small purse.

"Here you are."

The man took the laminated card and looked at it.

"25, huh?"

"Yes…"

"Sorry, but I can recognize a cheap fake when I see one. All I can get you is a coke…"

Elijah turned to look at the man, his pupils dilating.

"You will get the lady what ever she wants."

Helene seemed surprised.

"A glass of red wine, please."

The bartender poured her a glass without saying a word.

"Thank you," she said. "That was the third time this week, but it's really my own fault, I bought a cheap ID…"

"Is that really what you want to talk about?" Elijah interrupted her callously.

She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head towards an empty corner table.

"I… If you have a moment?"

If he had a moment? Elijah's mind was so full of mixed feelings that he needed a moment in order to pull himself together. After all these years she was here, looking exactly the same than the day he had last seen her. That was impossible, unless… She stood up and picked up her glass before heading towards the corner table. Something didn't add up here. Her scent… She wasn't a vampire. Impossible. Somehow he managed to follow her and sat down opposite her. She smiled and he took her hand, inhaling her scent.

"I like your new haircut…" she started.

"You're not a vampire," he interrupted her.

She shook her head.

"No, but that's a good thing, if you recall I don't really fancy blood."

"What are you then?" he asked, trying to keep his voice free from emotions. She wasn't a witch, that he was sure. When he had last seen her, she had been a completely normal human.

"That's a good question," she muttered. "I would give you an answer if I would have one."

He stared at her intensively.

"What do you mean?"

She tensed and took a sip out of her glass.

"Back in England… I know you must think that I left you, but I didn't. Your brother found out about us."

Elijah was unable to move or make a sound; all he could do was staring at her. Niklaus had known… how was that possible, his brother had never said a word about it.

"What did he do?" Elijah finally managed to ask.

Helene's face turned blank.

"Let us put it this way, he certainly wasn't pleased with me. He was very creative with my…punishment."

Elijah clenched his fists; he had to struggle in order to look calm.

"What did he do?"

Helene shook her head.

"That is not why I'm here. I'm aware that I have absolutely no right to ask anything from you, but I could really use some help."

She blinked her big eyes, looking at him insecurely. Obviously she was expecting a rejection. For centuries he had missed her and now she thought that he would reject her? He pressed his lips together, this was too much to handle.

"Elijah?" she asked cautiously and touched his hand. Her touch burned him like a flame; he closed his eyes and brought her hand to his lips.

"Helene…"

Neither of them said anything else, she stood up and moved next to him. Slowly he ran his fingers over her cheek and caressed her soft lips with his thumb. It was really her, she was here. He had a million questions he wanted to ask, but that could all wait, she wasn't going anywhere. He would never let her go again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, favs and alerts, the rating of the story might change.**

* * *

England, 1492

Elijah looked at the girl sitting at the other end of the table next to his brother. Her face was as callous as always, she was wearing a blue silk gown and a wide pearl necklace. It didn't cover the bite marks, not entirely. Her sleeves didn't cover all her bruises either, but she never showed in any way that she would be in pain. Her eating was as graceful as always, although she never seemed to eat much. Niklaus settled for wine, as usual. Sometimes Elijah had trouble to recognize his brother anymore, Niklaus hadn't been the same after Katerina had become a vampire.

All the hope his brother have had to break the curse had died with her and without that hope Niklaus had seemed to completely lost the tiny piece of humanity he have had left. He had been cruel before, but that was nothing comparing to what he was now. As his favorite mistress Helene knew that better than anyone, she was an easy target for Niklaus' wrath when ever he was drunk or just angry, which was all the time. Elijah remembered what she had been like when she had arrived 6 months ago, a nervous but still somehow hopeful young woman, but now she was something else entirely.

All the light in her eyes was gone, she never laughed or smiled or show any kind of feelings. She ate, read books, made embroideries, took walks and sometimes even chatted with someone, but in the end all she did was cope. Elijah had often found himself staring at her, even though she never paid much attention to him, no more than good manners required. She kept her eyes on her plate when a servant leaned towards Niklaus in order to pour him some more wine. Unfortunately for the poor man, he spilled few drops on Niklaus.

"Please forgive me, my lord…" he started desperately, but that was completely useless, no more than a second later his head rolled on the floor. Helene was covered with his blood, but she didn't even blink, she only placed her fork and knife on the table. Niklaus looked as gloomy as ever when he emptied his goblet.

"Was that really necessary, brother?" Elijah asked callously.

"Yes," Niklaus replied coldly. "It was."

His tone of voice was very clear; he was done talking about the matter. Elijah pressed his lips together, how long could things continue like this? It had been almost a year, how long was his brother planning to feel sorry for himself? Rebekah have had enough and traveled to France to see Kol, surprisingly Niklaus hadn't seemed to care, he was too busy drinking and terrorizing people. Elijah was sick of cleaning up his messes and he had also considered leaving, but for some reason he hadn't done that yet. That reason was just wiping the blood off her face with a handkerchief… No, he had to stop this, even if he felt empathy towards her. Not just empathy. She was beautiful and Niklaus had said many times how much her appearance pleased him, but that wasn't all that interested Elijah. There was just something about her; he couldn't quite put his finger on it… Niklaus licked his lips and inhaled the scent of fresh blood.

"My chamber, sweetheart," he said. "Now."

Her face was completely blank when she stood up.

"Shall I wash myself, my lord?"

"No, I want you just like that. Now go, I shall be there soon."

"Good night, my lord," she said quietly and gave Elijah a brief nod.

"Good night, Miss Helene."

"No," Niklaus said after she had walked out.

Elijah frowned.

"What?"

"I know that look and I am not interested in hearing any of your lectures," Niklaus snorted. "She and I have a mutual understanding and she is paid generously for her services."

Elijah tensed; he didn't appreciate his brother's tone. Niklaus smiled and placed his goblet on the table.

"My dear brother, it is called trading and besides, she is just a human. Loosen up, find some pretty little thing for yourself."

Niklaus tapped his shoulder before walking out. Elijah stayed in the dining room; he wasn't sure what to do. Why was she haunting him like this, he barely even knew her. That was the thing, he wanted to know her, as foolish as that was. It truly was foolish, the last woman he had wanted to get to know to, have betrayed him without hesitation. He bit his bottom lip, trying to get rid of his ridiculous thoughts. As Niklaus had said, she was just a human.

* * *

Helene didn't feel anything when she finally left Klaus' chamber and headed towards her own. There was still some dried blood on her skin, although he had licked off most of it. She didn't think that the blood on her gown could be washed off, but that made no difference, she had dozens of gowns. Strangely Klaus had been almost tender with her tonight, probably because he hadn't been so drunk yet. She had got used to the smell of alcohol and his short temper; he was never completely sober. Silently she opened the door to her luxurious chamber; her maids had already prepared her a bath.

"Good evening, mistress," one of them said.

"Good evening," she muttered absent-mindedly and allowed them to help her to undress. Obviously they saw the blood, but like all servants in this place, they knew how to keep their mouth shut. When she was naked they helped her into the bathtub. She remembered that sometimes, a long, long time ago, she had felt shy being naked in front of other people. That must have been like…6 months ago, maybe 7. It felt more like 6 years and she certainly wasn't that innocent girl anymore. No, she was nothing more than a filthy whore; that was something she could never wash off.

The warm water made her flinch, she was very sore, even if he hadn't been rough, at lest not intentionally. She truly hoped that he wouldn't come to her again tonight after returning from the village; then he would be very drunk. She tried to relax her tense muscles when the maids rubbed her gently with sponges, they were careful for not to touch her bruises. He was that violent only when he was very drunk, then he usually called her Katerina, who ever she was. Sometimes he seemed almost remorseful; usually he gave her his blood afterwards.

Finally her body started to relax; she sighed and closed her eyes. Everything was fine; she just needed to take one day at a time. She knew that there was only one way out, but she couldn't use that, not as long as her mother and brother were still alive. Her father she couldn't have cared less, he was the one who had sold her to Klaus' lackey. Of course she knew how much her family had needed that money and she was now able to send more for her mother, but that didn't make her any less bitter. Her closet was full of beautiful expensive clothes, her jewelry chest was full of astonishing necklaces, rings and bracelets and her heart was full of anger and self-loathing. She had abandoned all hope, how could there ever be any light in such darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

1492

"Mistress! Please wake up!"

Helene was exhausted, she felt like she wouldn't have slept at all, but she opened her eyes immediately. One of the maids was standing next to her bed holding a candle, obviously it wasn't morning yet. Judging by the young maid's frightened look, this has something to do with Klaus.

"The lord…He…requests your presence," the maid managed to say.

Helene removed the covers and got up, no matter how hard her mind rejected it.

"In his chamber?" she asked callously.

The maid nodded.

"Yes, I…"

"You may stay here," Helene said absent-mindedly and took the candle from her. The girl seemed relieved to say the least, but there was also compassion in her eyes. Helene pressed her lips together and headed to the hallway. She was only wearing a long nightgown, but she certainly didn't have time to get dressed, the longer Klaus would have to wait, the angrier he would be. Her legs moved automatically, the door to his chamber was slightly open. The whole room was a mess, there was blood and destroyed furniture everywhere. The blood had apparently come from two dead bodies lying on the floor. Klaus was standing in front of the fireplace; he looked terrible, covered with blood. Obviously it wasn't his own blood, but still he looked like someone who was deadly wounded.

"Helene!" he shouted and threw a chair against the wall.

"I am here, my lord, she said immediately and entered the room. He blinked few times, like he would have trouble to see her. Clearly he could barely stand, he was a mess.

"Come here," he demanded and almost fell on his back. Quickly she moved next to him and helped him sit down on the bed. She noticed a water bowl on his bedside table and went to his closet in order to find some clean piece of cloth. He didn't say anything when she sat down next to him and started carefully to clean him up with the wet cloth; she hoped that he would just pass out.

"Katerina…" he murmured.

Helene tensed, trying to brace herself for what was coming next. Surprisingly this time was different.

"Do you know what that worthless harlot took from me?" he mumbled.

"No, my lord," she replied quietly, continuing cleaning up his face.

"Everything!" he snapped. "That little whore… Do you know what I am going to do when I find her?"

"I can guess, my lord."

He chuckled, although he was so drunk that it sounded more like coughing.

"Oh, she wanted to be a vampire, fine then. There is something that I like about that, vampires can take much more pain than humans before they finally die. That is going to be so much fun…"

"I am sure that it will be, my lord."

He blinked and turned his hazy eyes towards her.

"My girl…" he murmured and touched her hair. "You are mine, are you not?"

"Yes, my lord."

He had trouble staying on a sitting position; slowly he started to fall on his side, placing his head on her lap.

"Good girl," he mumbled. "Remind me to buy you something nice…"

"If you wish so, my lord," she replied callously and placed the bloody piece of cloth next to the water bowl. He wrapped his arm around her waist and squished her hip like she would have been a pillow. This had happened few times before so she knew what to do; rigidly she stroked his hair and hummed in order to get him to sleep.

"My girl…You are mine."

"Yes, my lord," she replied and continued stroking his hair.

"Hmm…Perhaps you will be for a long time…" he mumbled.

She pressed her lips together.

"I hope so, my lord."

"Perhaps I will give you the gift of immortality… Would that please you?"

No, no, no, please no… Helene shivered, for the first time in a long time she was so shocked that she almost let out a sob. She would have rather died a thousand deaths than lived like this forever. That was what she would have said if he would have forced her to give him an answer, but fortunately he fell asleep before that. She was too numb to move, but her mind was a mess. No. No. No! She would never agree to that, never. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks, she knew that her opinion wouldn't matter; he would do what ever he wanted either way.

* * *

Present day

"Wow," Helene murmured while tracing patterns down Elijah's bare chest. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I believe that sums it up nicely."

She giggled, being in his embrace was all what she wanted, she had missed him so much.

"I had almost forgotten how nice that was."

He seemed amused.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to refresh your memory."

She sighed in content and leaned her head on his chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible. His arms were tightly around her, his other hand was caressing her back. She couldn't remember when she would have felt so safe; it was like they would have never been apart.

"Your suite is nice," she murmured. "I like these soft sheets"

"Yes…" he paused and clearly hesitated before continuing. "Helene, you know we have to talk."

She closed her eyes, hoping that they wouldn't have to do this now. All she wanted was to be close to him, but on the other hand it would be morning soon… She bit her lip; she would have to tell him before that, after the sunrise she wouldn't be able to tell him anything.

"Please talk to me," he asked. "What happened to you?"

"Many things," she replied quietly. "As I said, I was punished and I tried… I didn't want your brother to hurt you so I did as he said but now when he's dead…"

"He's not dead," Elijah interrupted her. "Not yet anyway, but what do you mean you did as he said…"

Helene gasped, her body tensed immediately.

"No, no, I heard that he's dead."

"He's not, but…" Elijah started, but she was already getting up.

"I have to go…" she muttered and tried to desperately find her clothes. "I have to go."

She was on the brink of tears, how could she have been so stupid. Elijah stood up as well and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, look at me."

She shook her head.

"I can't…"

Oh no, the sun was about to rise she could feel it. She didn't have time to go anywhere or explain everything to him. Desperately she cupped his face and looked into his eyes.

"I don't have time to explain, but something will happen to me when the sun will rise. There's no need to worry, I will be back to normal after the sunset."

Elijah's eyes widened.

"What…"

"There's no time, please give me your word that you won't leave me alone here, not before the sunset."

"Helene…"

"Please!"

It was starting, she could feel it.

"Yes, I give you my word," he said sounding confused to say the least.

She nodded gratefully and closed her eyes, knowing that she would be screaming soon. The new day was here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thank you for your reviews, favs and alerts :) She's not a vampire, but she's not a normal person either.**

* * *

1492

"I am not sure how long I will be away," Niklaus stated. "This lead is very promising."

Elijah highly doubted that his brother was going to find Katerina, but he certainly wasn't going to say that out loud, not when Niklaus finally showed interest towards something else than drinking.

"I need a favor, brother," Niklaus continued.

"What kind of favor?" Elijah asked cautiously.

Niklaus ran his fingers carelessly over the books lying on the table and crossed his arms.

"I need you to keep an eye on Helene when I am gone. I would take her with me, but she would slow me down too much."

Elijah was genuinely surprised, his brother had never asked something like this before, he always had plenty of mistresses.

"Is there some specific reason why I should keep an eye on her?"

Niklaus pressed his lips together.

"She pleases me and I am planning to turn her after I return."

Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"Turn her?"

"Yes, someone as adaptable as her is hard to come by and I doubt that I will get bored with her very soon."

"I see," Elijah muttered.

"Can I count on you to watch her when I am gone?"

Watch her…

"Sure," Elijah replied, keeping his voice free from emotions.

"Thank you, brother," Niklaus said and tapped his shoulder. "I will see you after I return."

Elijah stared at his books for a long time after his brother had left. The library was quiet; that was one of the reasons why he enjoyed spending time there. It was quite ironic that his brother had left Helene under his care; obviously Niklaus had no idea about his interest towards her. It wasn't like he was planning to do anything about it, those thoughts were completely ridiculous. He sighed and picked up one of his books, he needed something else to think about. After few hours a servant informed him that the dinner was served. Funny, he hadn't even noticed that it was getting dark.

"Have you informed Miss Helene?" he asked carelessly while standing up.

"Yes, my lord, she said that she has no appetite this evening."

Elijah wasn't sure was he relieved or disappointed for not being alone with her. Disappointed, definitely.

"Is she unwell?"

The servant hesitated.

"I do not know, my lord, she only said that she does not wish to eat."

"Hmm…"

He should definitely go and make sure that everything was alright with her, it was his responsibility. Slowly he headed towards her chamber and knocked.

"Miss Helene?"

There was no answer, he tried to open the door, but it seemed to be bolted from inside.

"Miss Helene?"

For a brief moment he was unsure of what to do, then he heard something from inside, some kind of…gasping. No more than a second later he had broken the door, the girl was hanging from the ceiling a thick rope around her neck. She was still alive, her natural survival instincts had taken over and her legs were desperately wiggling in the air. Elijah acted immediately; he zoomed next to her and took a hold of her feet. She was wheezing and crying, still making a weak attempt to free her legs.

He supported her weight effortlessly with one hand while using his foot in order to get a hold of a chair which was lying on the floor. It didn't take him long to pick it up, he placed her feet on it and stepped in front of her, taking a knife from his belt. For a brief moment they were face to face, her eyes were full of silent despair when he cut the rope and stepped on the floor, lifting her in his arms. She was still wheezing when he placed her on her bed and took the rope off. The bruises on her neck looked bad; it seemed that something was broken. He pressed his lips together and sat down next to her, cradling her body gently across his lap.

"I must give you my blood," he said, surprised by his own calm tone. She looked at him pleadingly and shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her distress made him to look away, this had to be done. Quickly he bit his wrist and placed it onto her mouth, trying his best for not to harm her. She was fighting him as hard as she could, but finally she had no choice but to swallow his blood. Clearly swallowing was painful, but she would soon feel better. Physically. Her heartbeat was rapid and she was shaking, he tried to calm her down by stroking her hair.

She didn't fight anymore when he removed his wrist, after she coughed few times her face turned blank. She didn't seem to care that she was still on his lap; she made no attempt to move, she just looked completely defeated. He didn't even notice that he was still stroking her hair; he had no idea what to say. Perhaps she would like to clean up, carefully he moved her on the bed and headed to the door in order to call a maid.

"Wait," she said quietly. "Please."

He stopped and turned to look at her, she got up to a sitting position, but she didn't look at him.

"Please… do not tell him, I am begging you," she pleaded. "We can do what ever you want."

Her voice held no emotion, she seemed tired.

"What ever I want?" he repeated.

She nodded.

"I won't fight or tell anyone, it will be our secret forever. Please…"

She didn't move when he walked next to the bed, it seemed that she had completely given up. His blood had healed her bruises, but she was still broken. Slowly he ran his fingers over her cheek and lifted her chin. Her big green eyes looked at him callously; she forced a smile on her face.

"What I want is for you to rest, Miss Helene," he said calmly.

Her look was cautious; apparently she tried to interpret the true meaning of his words.

"Alright, how ever my lord wishes to call it… Is there some special kind of…rest you have in mind?"

There was a slight, barely noticeable sharpness in her tone of voice, clearly she expected him to use her like she would be some object. That was just…sad. He motioned her to move a little and removed the covers before guiding her gently on her back. Her chest was rising and falling a little faster now as she breathed, clearly she was nervous. She turned to look at him when he tucked her in, she seemed very confused.

"Are you planning to try something foolish again tonight?" he asked calmly.

She swallowed and shook her head.

"No, my lord."

"Good, I assume you know what will happen if you die now after drinking my blood."

She nodded again, this time more rigidly.

"Yes, my lord."

"You may call me Elijah. Good night, Miss Helene, try to get some rest."

* * *

Present day

Elijah sat on the armchair beside the king-size bed and stared at Helene's motionless body. She was dead; there was no pulse or heartbeat. First she had been in pain, then her heart had simply stopped beating and she would have collapsed on the floor if he wouldn't have caught her. She was dead. He had placed her on the bed and covered her naked body with a blanket; he had no idea what else he was supposed to do.

_"Something will happen to me when the sun will rise… I will be back to normal after the sunset…"_

Back to normal? How was that possible? All Elijah knew was that he wasn't leaving her side before the sunset, what ever would happen then. He rubbed his temples, trying to clear his thoughts, but that didn't quite work out. How long had he sat here? Hours, days, he had no idea. He had tried to get dressed, but he hadn't even buttoned his shirt. Knocking… It took a while before he realized that someone was at the door. He wasn't going to open, whoever that person was. Surely they would eventually give up… Unless it was a housekeeper, he hadn't hung "Do not disturb" sign. Quickly he stood up and walked to the door, planning to get rid of his unwanted guest. Unfortunately it wasn't a housekeeper.

"Good morning, brother," Kol said cheerfully. "I'm glad that I found you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, there's a lemon in this chapter, marked with xxxxxxxxxxxx in case you want to skip it.**

* * *

1492

Helene stared at her plate, trying to concentrate on eating, but she felt quite uncomfortable, just like during last night's dinner. The man who was sitting at the other end of the table didn't speak much, apart from the usual courtesy, how are you this evening, how is your dinner, would you like some more wine and so on. She didn't really have much to say either, what should she say to the man who had saved her life against her will.

She had no idea was he planning to tell his brother what had happened, clearly she didn't have anything she could use in order to trade with him. The whole thing had been embarrassing, why had she assumed that her body would interest him. Why had she been so foolish and selfish, if Klaus would find out, her family would pay the price. There had to be something she could offer to this man in exchange for his silence, but unfortunately she had no idea what that something could be. She had to find that out and fast.

"How was your day, my lord?" she asked, before really thinking that through.

He looked up, clearly surprised.

"It was fine. How about yours, miss Helene?"

"Also fine, I wrote a long letter to my mother, she is the sweetest woman I have ever met, I believe you would like her."

"Yes, I am sure that I would," he replied, he seemed a bit confused.

"And my dear brother, he is such a kindhearted boy, he will be 14 soon. I love them both dearly, I am sure you feel the same towards your family."

"Yes," he replied rigidly. "Families are…very important."

She nodded eagerly.

"They are. I am sure most people would do anything for their family. Anything."

She looked at him cautiously, hoping that she hadn't been too outspoken. Judging by his look, he understood what she was trying to say.

"Ah…I see."

She swallowed, waiting for him to name his price. At least she prayed so, if he wouldn't agree to stay quiet…

"I am not planning to tell my brother what happened," he said calmly. "You do not have to worry about that."

She looked at him for a moment, hoping to see that he was serious.

"Thank you, my lord, thank you."

He nodded.

"You are welcome. But I must insist that you will not try something like that again."

"Yes, my lord," she said quickly. "I mean no, I… It was merely a moment of weakness; I will not do it again."

No, there would be no easy way out for her, not ever.

"Thank you," he said.

She waited a moment, but he didn't name his price. That made her nervous, she wanted to know what to expect.

"How can I repay your kindness?" she asked, trying to keep her tone calm.

He shook his head.

"There is no need, call it a gift if you like."

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"I…Thank you, my lord."

He smiled.

"If you wish to do something for me, call me Elijah."

Her eyes widened, after she was sure that he wasn't kidding, she smiled as well.

"Elijah…"

His name sounded good, it felt natural rolling over her tongue. The rest of the dinner didn't feel uncomfortable at all, for the first time in a long time she actually had a normal conversation with someone, even if that someone was Klaus' brother.

* * *

1 week later

"Come on, Elijah," Helene laughed and ran along a riverbank. "Even my grandmother is faster than you."

He raised his eyebrows and zoomed in front of her.

"Is that so?"

"That was not fair," she giggled and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"That was not your normal speed," she replied.

He shrugged.

"How do you know that, I might be faster than you think?"

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You know what you are, sir? A cheater."

He pretended to be shocked.

"Are you offending my honor, my lady?"

"What if I am?" she asked challengingly. "What are you planning to do about it?"

He smiled and before she even saw him moving, he had lifted her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she protested. "Unhand me at once, sir!"

"And what if I won't?" he asked teasingly. "What are you planning to do about it?"

"I will certainly make you regret this, sir!"

He laughed and placed her on the ground in front of him. She grinned and attacked him, apparently trying to tackle him. Normally she wouldn't have succeeded, but now she managed to catch him off guard, his foot slipped and he fell over the riverbank, pulling her with him. She screamed before the big splash, they both went under the water. He reached the surface first and looked around as quickly as he could.

"Helene!"

Her head appeared next to him; she was coughing and laughing at the same time.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I am so sorry…"

"Why, it was completely my fault," she replied still laughing. "That was so stupid…"

She didn't finish her sentence when he moved in front of her and touched her cheek. Her sandy blonde hair was soaking wet and her big green eyes were looking at him in wonder, she didn't turn her head away when he leaned slowly towards her. When his lips softly touched hers, she moved closer to him and grabbed his shoulders. After being sure that she didn't want him to stop, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, tasting every inch of her delicious lips.

She opened her mouth against his, giving his tongue an access. She tasted sweeter than he had ever imagined, he wanted nothing more than claim her completely. He could have continued exploring her lips for hours, but the shaking of her body against his told him that she was cold. Slowly he pulled away and touched her cheek before climbing over the riverbank. She waded closer and he helped her up. Her whole body was trembling and she wrapped her arms around her, he hadn't noticed how cold the water was. Quickly he went to their horses and brought her a blanket.

"Thank you," she muttered and turned around in order to remove her wet riding dress.

He tried not to look at her while lighting up a campfire. Thankfully they were far enough from the castle, she had wanted to go riding and they had stopped in order to walk along the riverbank. They had spent a lot of time together during the last week, but there had always been other people around them. Of course he had known from the beginning that it wouldn't be a good idea to spent time with her alone, but for once he refused to listen to his rational side. This was wrong; she belonged to his brother…

"Can I help?" she asked smiling, she had wrapped the blanket around her.

He cleared his throat.

"No, that won't be necessary. We should warm you up…I mean…"

She smiled and sat down next to the campfire.

"Thank you. Are you not cold?"

He shook his head.

"No, I do not get cold."

"Oh…right. Perhaps you should still remove your wet clothes."

"There is only a one blanket," he muttered. "I will be fine."

She bit her bottom lip, looking shy for all the sudden.

"We can…share."

He closed his eyes; she certainly wasn't making this any easier for him.

"I do not think that would be a good idea, I can not guarantee that I would be able to act like…a gentleman."

She smiled shyly and held out her hand for him.

"I do not believe that, you are the kindest man I have ever met…"

"I am still a man, Helene, and you have no idea how many times I have wanted to march in your chamber in the middle of the night…"

He bit his lip and turned his head away, he had certainly said more than enough. She was quiet for a while before she stood up and moved in front of him, touching his shoulder.

"I am not afraid of you, Elijah and I… I want this."

He was stunned; it took a moment before he managed to look at her.

"Are you sure that you know what we are talking about?" he asked.

She nodded.

"For once I want it to be my choice and I choose you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her soft fingers touched his cheek and lips before she kissed him. That was all what he needed; he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her hungrily. Her hands went on his chest and slowly she started to pull his shirt up. He helped her to take it off and gave her time to touch his bare chest before he lifted her in his arms and gently laid her down on the ground. She seemed nervous; he lied down next to her and kissed her calmingly.

"I won't hurt you, Helene."

She nodded and smiled shyly.

"I trust you."

He caressed her neck and continued kissing her until he felt that she was more relaxed, his touch didn't feel foreign to her anymore. Her hands were carefully exploring his body; there was a lot of curiosity in her touch. He pulled away and looked down at her before removing the blanket.

"You are beautiful," he said and kissed her neck before moving lower, she flinched when his lips touched her breast. Her body was so sensitive; he enjoyed feeling her reaction to his touch. She tilted her head back and took a hold of his hair.

"Elijah…"

He took his time and moved even lower, leaving a trail of kisses on her stomach and hips. A surprised scream escaped her lips when he found the centre of her femininity; she squirmed and kept repeating his name like a prayer. After her climax she looked confused, almost shocked.

"Are you alri…" he started, but she interrupted him by pulling him close to her and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Do you wan me to…" she muttered.

He shook his head and kissed her.

"I want you to feel good, we have time later…"

She looked at him warmly when he unbuckled his pants; her fingers were caressing his chest.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, she didn't seem nervous anymore, but she gasped when he pushed forward. He gave her a moment to adjust before continuing. Thankfully her body was easy to read; she was like an open book, which made it easy for him to find the right pace.

"Sweet Helene…"

She was panting heavily when he finally collapsed on her; he let his head to rest on her chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was…" she panted. "I never thought…"

He raised his head and kissed her before rolling next to her. She grabbed his hand, like she would have been afraid that he would leave.

"I am not going anywhere," he said gently and covered them both with the blanket.

"You better not," she muttered and leaned her head on his chest. "I won't allow that."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What ever my lady wishes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews, favs and alerts :)**

* * *

1492

Helene ran her fingers softly over Elijah's chest, his body never ceased to amaze her. He had showed her things she never even knew existed, such as the tenderness of a man. What she felt and thought actually meant something to him; he listened to her when she had something to say. To her that was everything, being treated as a person instead of an object. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep, but his hand was still slowly caressing her back. Her bed would have felt empty without him; she never wanted him to leave.

"Elijah?" she said cautiously.

"Hmm?" he muttered.

"I love you."

His hand stopped moving and his eyes opened, he looked stunned.

"It's alright," she said quickly. "You do not have to say it to me; I just…wanted you to know."

He looked at her for a while and touched her cheek, the warmth in his eyes made her smile.

"Why would I not say it to you?" he asked.

"I do not want you to feel obliged to say something you do not mean just because we have…shared a bed."

He smiled and twirled her hair around his finger.

"Is that all what we have been doing?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"No, but I want you to know that I do not expect anything from you, I still cherish our time together and I always will."

He was quiet for a while before placing his hand on her cheek.

"I am not accustomed to say things I do not mean."

She nodded and smiled, although she was more disappointed than she wanted to admit.

"So when I say this, I want you to know that I mean it," he continued. "I love you too, my sweet Helene."

For a moment she was too stunned to react, then she kissed him, feeling happier than ever before. Everything was perfect and she wanted to embrace the whole world. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, letting her head rest on his chest. She would have definitely fallen asleep there unless he wouldn't have to go; he had some lord to meet.

"I will see you at the dinner," he said and kissed her one more time before leaving. She stayed in the bed, lying naked under the covers, feeling perfectly relaxed and happy. The last three weeks had been the happiest ones in her life; there was a smile on her face when she fell asleep. The sun had almost set when she woke up, she would have to hurry in order to get ready before the dinner. She wore a silk emerald gown, which Elijah had liked, and brushed her hair, leaving it down. The knock on the door made her smile, he was early this evening.

"Come in," she said.

Her heart almost stopped when the door opened and Klaus marched in.

"There's my girl," he said grinning and wrapped his arms around her. She was too shocked to react when he kissed her, long and hungrily. His hands went down on her back, touching and claiming. Finally he pulled away, licking his lips.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?"

She was unable to speak, but somehow she managed to nod. He smiled and touched her cheek.

"Well, there is no need to worry, I am here now and I am not going anywhere."

* * *

Present day

"What, not happy to see me?" Kol asked and marched in uninvited. "Bekah told me that you're in New York, so I thought we could cause some damage in this little town together; I could really use some action. What do you say, big brother?"

"This isn't a good time," Elijah replied tensely, but Kol was already pouring himself a drink.

"I can see that," he said grinning, glancing at Elijah's unbuttoned shirt. "Either you are just heading to the shower or then you are about to get laid. Which one is it?"

"Kol," Elijah muttered warningly. "I said that this is not a good time…"

"Wait, wait," Kol interrupted him. "I believe there's a third option, you have already got laid. Am I right?"

Elijah gritted his teeth; he was in no mood for this.

"I'm warning you, Kol…"

"Wait a minute," Kol said cheerfully and placed his glass on a table. "Judging by this scent, the lucky lady is still here."

Before Elijah managed to say anything, his brother zoomed towards the bedroom and Helene. Elijah heard himself growling when he went after Kol.

"Get out…" he started furiously, Kol had stopped next to the bed and stared at Helene's motionless body disbelievingly.

"Phoenix…" he muttered. "How…"

"Get out," Elijah growled and grabbed his brother's arm.

"No," Kol snapped and yanked his hand away. "Not before you tell me what she is doing here."

"That is none of your business," Elijah growled. "She is here with me…"

"And she's dead," Kol huffed. "Didn't that spoil your mood?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know her," Kol replied calmly. "Her name is Phoenix."

"No, her name is Helene."

Kol raised his eyebrows.

"That's not what she said to me. Quite a fascinating little creature, isn't she? With the curse and everything."

"What?" Elijah snapped.

"You don't know?" Kol asked dryly. "Well, that must have been a nice surprise…"

For a moment Elijah was unable to speak, his mind couldn't understand what his brother was saying.

"A short version, when the sun rises, she dies, after the sunset, she comes back to live. It's quite interesting really…"

"How do you know this?" Elijah asked callously.

Kol shrugged.

"As I said, I know her…"

Before Elijah managed to control himself, he had shoved his brother against the wall.

"You will tell me everything right now."


	7. Chapter 7

1492

Helene tilted her head back and moaned, her hands instinctively grabbing the sheets. Her eyes were closed, letting her mind to think that she was with Elijah. It was easier now when she didn't smell the alcohol. After one more thrust, he groaned in pleasure, reaching his climax.

"Well, well…" he muttered and reached down to kiss her. "Where have you been hiding all this passion?"

She opened her eyes and managed to smile, hoping that he wouldn't really expect an answer. His blue eyes were observing her curiously, his hand wiped hair out of her face.

"I must admit that I missed you, Helene," he said before rolling beside her.

She was confused, but she managed to hide it.

"Thank you, my lord."

He smiled and turned her on her side so they were face to face.

"Klaus. For now on I want you to call me Klaus."

She was even more confused and this time he must have noticed that.

"My sweet Helene… You did not really miss me, did you?"

"I did, my lord," she said quickly.

He huffed and shook his head.

"No, you did not, why would you?" He paused and sighed. "The last months have been…difficult for me and…I had some time to think when I was away and I realized something."

She expected him to continue, but he didn't.

"What did you realize, my lord?" she asked cautiously.

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"First of all, I was letting that little doppelganger whore to get the best of me; that ends right now. I already feel like my old self again."

She swallowed.

"That is…nice, my lord."

He frowned.

"Klaus. Anyway, the second thing what I realized was that there is a one person who have helped me through these last months."

She tried her best to stay calm, although she was getting more and more nervous.

"I know that I have treated you badly," he continued. "But I promise that things will be different for now on."

He stood up and walked to a desk, taking something from a drawer. It was an emerald necklace, which must have cost a fortune. He motioned her to get up and turn around. After a brief hesitation she obeyed. Her body flinched instinctively when he touched her neck from behind before placing the necklace on her. His lips touched her shoulder before he turned her around in order to let her see her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing nothing except the necklace and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, fondling with her breasts.

"Perfect."

"Thank you, my lor…Klaus. It is beautiful," she muttered.

"Just jewelry," he huffed. "You are beautiful."

She startled when he turned her around and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Now," he purred and pushed her against the wall. "I want to see some more of that passion."

* * *

Romania, 1709

Helene closed her eyes and danced, hearing nothing except the beat of the drums. Almost the whole tribe had gathered around the big campfire. Other women were dancing as well when the men clapped their hands with the rhythm. These gypsies had seemed like strange people when Helene had first arrived here, seeking for some guidance, but now they were like a family to her. Violca, one of the tribe's eldest had taken her in; she had said that she had known that Helene was coming. She did have her cards and her crystal ball, but Helene wasn't really sure if she believed in that, the whole thing was mostly a way to get money from peasants.

"Phoenix!"

Helene opened her eyes and noticed her friend Milosh; he was standing next to his horse, motioning her to come to him. Suddenly she was very nervous; she wasn't sure what to hope.

"It is him," Milosh said after Helene was in front of him. "He is staying at the tavern."

Helene's heart started to pound faster, could this be real?

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Brother of lord Niklaus, dark hair, dark eyes, strong jaw line, yes?"

Helene gasped, it was really Elijah, he was here. For a moment she hesitated, she definitely shouldn't do this, not if she cared about his safety… But he was here, so close, how could she not see him?

"Could you take me there?" she asked before she would have second thoughts.

"If you are sure…"

"I am," she said quickly. "I…I need to see him."

Milosh nodded and mounted, helping her sitting in front of him. Helene had never been so nervous and excited at the same time, what could she say to him? Or should she say anything, if she would be selfless, she would just look that he was alright and leave… Thankfully the village wasn't far; otherwise she might have changed her mind. Milosh dismounted in front of the tavern and helped her down.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked tensely.

She shook her head.

"No, I…must do this alone."

He sighed and handed her a dark cloak.

"Wear this; I think you are drawing too much attention right now."

She was dressed as the other women of the tribe, a colorful skirt, a shirt with short sleeves, a wide belt and a scarf.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," she muttered and wore the cloak.

The tavern was full of people; no one seemed to pay much attention to her when she walked in. She scanned the room, but Elijah wasn't there. Maybe he was in his room. Helene wasn't sure what to do when she suddenly heard the innkeeper talking to a maid.

"Take this to the foreign lord's room, quickly."

He handed the girl a wine bottle and a goblet, she headed upstairs. Before Helene really knew what she was doing, she followed her. The girl knocked before opening one of the doors and went in. Helene hid behind the corner and waited until the girl came out and headed downstairs. This was it; she would have to make her decision. How could she walk away when the man who she loved was right behind that door?

She took a deep breath and marched to the door, opening it as silently as possible. The room was quite dark, despite of the candles, but it wasn't difficult to see that it was probably the biggest one in the tavern, there was a wide bed, a sofa, a small table and a chair and a bathtub behind a folding screen. She heard a quiet splash, he was taking a bath. Suddenly she couldn't control herself anymore; she took the cloak off and almost ran behind the folding screen. The first thing she saw was the back of his head; she wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

"I have missed you so much."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her in the bathtub; the next thing she noticed was that she was sitting on his lap in the water. When she looked up her eyes widened in terror, this man wasn't Elijah. They had some similar features, but he was younger and his smirk was almost identical with Klaus'.

"Well, well," he purred. "What have we here?"

Helene tried to stop herself from panicking, she had to stay calm if she wanted get herself out of this. How could she have been so stupid…

"I-I…I apologize," she managed to say. "I thought you are someone else."

His smirk grew wider when his eyes scanned her body.

"Oh, there was no harm done, darling. This was a very pleasant surprise."

She tried to get up, but his grip kept her in place.

"Please let me go, sir," she muttered tensely. "I must go…"

"Come on now, what's the hurry?" he purred. "Join me for a drink."

She was truly scared now, but before she could do anything, he pulled her close to him and sank his fangs into her neck. She panicked, trying to desperately push him away, but that was useless. Fortunately he stopped before draining her.

"Hmm," he muttered licking his lips. "What is this special taste…?"

She was even more terrified when she felt his body reacting, she used all the strength she had left in order to free herself.

"Please don't…"

Then she finally remembered the small object hidden on her belt. Gypsies really didn't like vampires and they knew how to defend themselves. Quickly she picked it up and sank the small dagger in his side; she didn't dare to try any higher knowing how fast vampires were. The special vervain in the dagger was even stronger than the normal one because of the gypsy spell, he certainly screamed. She managed to get out of the bathtub and ran towards the door, but he caught her before that. She felt the pain in her neck and fell on the floor, but that didn't stop her from crawling towards the door. If she wouldn't have been in panic, she would have realized that he had snapped her neck and pretended to be dead, but unfortunately she didn't realized that before it was too late.

"What…" he muttered and grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. "I just killed you."

She glared at him angrily, suddenly losing her self-control.

"That hurt, you bastard," she snapped and kicked his leg.

His eyes widened, he was staring at her disbelievingly.

"Well, aren't you something… What might that something be?"

She pressed her lips together and glared at him, she wasn't going to say a word to him. He smiled and touched her hair.

"Not feeling like talking, are we? Well, that's alright, darling; I have all the time in the world."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews, favs and alerts :) I hope that the timeline haven't turned out too unclear, please ask if you have any questions.**

* * *

1492

Klaus was on his way to the village, when he suddenly changed his mind, why would he go to the tavern when he had something much better waiting for him at home. His sweet Helene, at the moment he wanted nothing more than claim her once again. She had somehow changed while he had been gone, but that change was definitely for the better. She was his and he was entitled to everything she had to offer, including her desire. It would be interesting to see her as a vampire and soon he would.

He had never turned any of his mistresses, but there was something special about her, something that made him want more. Perhaps she was the woman he had looked for, someone who would share more than just his bed. Now when he was finally completely sober, he had started to remember all those nights when she had sang him to sleep, all those times when she had stood beside him, no matter how bad his anger had been.

That was what he wanted, someone who would stay with him for better and for worse. She had certainly done that and he truly regretted all those times when he had took his anger out on her. That was something he was planning to fix and he was sure that in time he would have her genuine affection, perhaps even more. Strange, he had never cared for such things before. Quickly he rode back to the castle and left his horse to a stable boy.

"Helene…" he started when he opened the door to her chamber, but she wasn't there. That was strange; she was usually always there in this hour, waiting for him. Just in case he checked his own chamber, but she wasn't there or in the parlor. Where the hell was she? He was just about to go ask the servants when he passed the library and heard her quiet voice.

"I cannot…He would kill my family."

"Your family is safe," Elijah's voice said. "I have taken care of it."

Klaus froze, what the hell was going on? Helene let out a sob.

"They are?"

"Yes," Elijah replied. "I swear, he will not find them."

There was a moment of silence before Helene spoke.

"I cannot believe it… But…are you sure that you want to leave with me after…"

"Yes," Elijah replied firmly. "Nothing will make me think any less of you. I know my brother and I understand why you could not turn him down, I only hope you can forgive me for not being there to protect you."

"There is nothing to forgive, but I cannot… You are the only man who I wish to touch me."

"My Helene… We shall leave here together, tomorrow night; I will make all the arrangements."

"Elijah… I love you so much and I cannot wait to share my life with you…"

Klaus couldn't really hear the rest of their conversation; he had never been so apoplectic in his life. Furiously he marched to his chamber, planning to get one of his daggers and ran it through Elijah's treacherous heart. His own brother who he had trusted and loved dared to betray him like this, steal from him. No one touched what was his, not without a punishment. And her… She would certainly pay as well; he would rip her heart out.

He was already holding the dagger in his hand, when something occurred to him. Killing her and daggering Elijah would be way too merciful; he wanted them both to suffer more because of this. The dark rage inside of him was growing, demanding retaliation. He had been willing to give that girl everything and how had she thanked him, by sleeping with his brother. No, no, no, death was too easy, they both deserved to suffer more. Slowly his lips curved into a sinister smile. Yes, they would certainly suffer.

* * *

Present day

Kol crossed his arms and looked at his brother who had finally calmed down. He couldn't remember ever seeing Elijah like this, so tense and worried. Worried about Phoenix… Kol bit his bottom lip and glanced at her lying on the bed, she still looked the same. Of course she did, she didn't age.

"Start talking," Elijah demanded.

Kol raised his eyebrows, normally he would have replied to that with some sarcastic comment, but now he saw how serious his big brother was. How did Elijah know Phoenix or Helene or whatever her name was?

"We met in Romania back in…I believe it was the 18th century," Kol stated calmly.

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed.

"And?"

Kol shrugged.

"There's not much to tell, we talked and she told me about the curse."

That was almost the truth, although she hadn't exactly told him anything willingly. Kol figured that he should avoid such little details until he would find out what Elijah's thing was with her.

"What is this curse?" Elijah asked callously.

"As I said, when the sun rises she dies, after the sunset she comes back to live."

Elijah was quiet for a long while, staring at the girl

"Who cursed her?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," Kol replied. "She didn't say the name, but this witch must have been quite powerful."

Elijah clenched his fists.

"How long…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but Kol could guess what he meant.

"If I remember correctly, she said that the curse was placed on her around the 15th century."

Elijah looked suddenly sick, like he was about to fell on the floor or something.

"She dies every day…" he muttered.

"Yeah. Nasty little curse…"

Elijah turned around and marched to the living room before Kol managed to finish his sentence. After a brief moment Kol heard him pouring himself a drink. His poor brother seemed quite upset. Slowly Kol approached the bed, running his fingers softly over the girl's motionless body. When he reached her face he smiled and leaned closer.

"Hello, Phoenix."

* * *

France, 1710

Helene opened her eyes, gasping in shock, just like every time when she woke up. Her heart was beating again, she could see, feel and move her limps. Her body was still in shock, but she had got used to that, it would pass soon. She blinked few times in order to clear her blurred vision. Her fingers moved, so did her arms and legs. That was always a good thing. Slowly she managed to turn her head; she was lying on a bed. She felt the same relief than every time when she woke up, he hadn't buried her or sank her in the bottom of the sea, although he often threatened to do so. She was also relieved that she was still wearing her nightgown.

It took a while before she managed to get up to a sitting position, she was still shaking. There were few candles burning around the room and thankfully there was a tray on a bedside table. She was starving, just like every time when she woke up. With shaky hands she started to eat, the shock was slowly passing. Everything tasted so good, the fresh bread, the small meat pies, the apples, the wine… Just like she would have never tasted them before. After she had eaten, she finally started to feel better.

There was a gown placed neatly on a chair next to the bed, just like every night. This time it was red; that seemed to be one of his favorite colors. Not that it mattered; she didn't really care what she was wearing, as long as she had some clothes. She took a deep breath and got dressed; she needed to talk to him. After being sure that her legs could hold her, she opened the door and headed to the hallway. His house, or mansion, was large; there were plenty of long hallways. Silently she walked to the parlor and saw him sitting on a sofa, sucking some poor girl's neck. It didn't take long when he dropped her body on the floor and looked up.

"Good morning, darling," he said, licking his bloody lips. "Pour me a drink, will you."

She forced herself to stay calm and walked next to the table, she couldn't anger him tonight. He stretched his arms while she poured him a drink and handed the glass to him.

"Thank you."

"Did you speak with that witch today?" she asked tensely.

He leaned back on his seat and smirked.

"I cannot quite recall… You see, my neck is so tense, I cannot even think clearly."

She gritted her teeth, he was such a bastard. Reluctantly she moved behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"Ah yes, that's the spot…" he muttered. "That feels so nice, darling."

She had no idea how long he would make her continue this; he was sometimes even more unpredictable than Klaus. It wasn't difficult to see that they were related, they were both monsters. How was it possible that Elijah was their brother…? No, she couldn't think about Elijah, not now.

"Master Kol?" she said tensely. "Please tell me about the witch."

"Hmm, perhaps after a nice foot massage…"

"No," she snapped and took a step back.

He frowned and turned to look at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

She clenched her fists; she was so angry that she was shaking.

"I am sure that this is all really amusing to you, but this is my life we are talking about," she murmured through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I am aware of that," he huffed. "And I have taken a good care of my little pet, have I not?"

She wanted to scream, but that would have been useless. For almost a year she had been his prisoner, a funny little toy which he enjoyed to play with when ever he was bored. He was a sadist so he probably enjoyed watching her die over and over again.

"Please… What did the witch say?"

He rolled his eyes and took a sip out of his glass.

"The same thing than all the others, she cannot undo this curse."

Helene swallowed; his words were like a slap on her face. Why had she expected some other answer? Because this witch should have been very powerful, one of the most powerful ones in Europe. There was no hope; no one could break this curse…

"Come on," Kol huffed. "I have died too; it was not so bad…"

"Once," she muttered.

He turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You, master Kol, have died once," she hissed. "Try to do that every single day, for months, for years, for decades and then tell me that it is not so bad!"

For once he seemed genuinely surprised, but she was done talking to him, her eyes were watering up when she stormed out.

"Phoenix…"

She ran to her room and slammed the door shut, before allowing herself to break down. Loud sobs escaped her throat as she lied on the floor in a fetal position. She had no strength left to fight; all she wanted was to stay dead.


End file.
